DOBERMAN INFINITY
|Title = |Image = DOBERMAN_INFINITY_-_We_are_the_one_promo.jpg |Caption = DOBERMAN INFINITY promoting "We are the one / Zutto" (2019) |Former = DOBERMAN INC (2000-2014) |Origin = Japan |Genres = Hip-hop, dance-pop, R&B |Years Active = 2000-present |Labels = Victor Entertainment (2004-2007) Rhythm REPUBLIC (2007-2009) TOY'S FACTORY (2014-2017) LDH MUSIC (2017-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2008-present) |Associated Acts = |Website = dobermaninfinity-ldh.jp |Current = KUBO-C GS P-CHO SWAY KAZUKI |Former Members = MAB Tomogen}} DOBERMAN INFINITY (also known as D.I) is a 5-member male hip-hop group managed by LDH and signed to LDH MUSIC. Members * KUBO-C (Leader) * GS * P-CHO * SWAY * KAZUKI Former Members * MAB (2000-2006) * Tomogen (2000-2013) History The group started in 2000 as indies under the name DOBERMAN INC by the members KUBO-C, GS, P-CHO (former members of the group WEST ROAD), MAB and Tomogen. Although being active since 2000, the group only debuted in 2002 with the album DOBERMANN. In 2004, the group got signed to the major label Victor Entertainment, and made their major debut with the mini-album CONVERSATION PIECE. In 2006, member MAB left the group. The group kept the activities with 4 members. In 2008, the group signed with LDH and started being managed by the agency. In October 2013, member Tomogen left the group. On June 17, 2014, during the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 4 auditions, they announced the addition of vocalist KAZUKI and renamed the group to DOBERMAN INFINITY. A week later, in June 24, the group announced the addition of SWAY and formally restarted the group. The group also moved label to TOY'S FACTORY. In 2017, the group moved labels from TOY'S FACTORY to LDH's in-house label LDH MUSIC. Discography ; As DOBERMAN INFINITY Studio Albums # 2015.12.07 THE LINE # 2016.11.16 TERMINAL # 2018.04.18 OFF ROAD Best Albums # 2019.06.26 5IVE Mini-Albums # 2014.11.19 #PRLG # 2017.06.14 #PLAY Singles # 2015.07.15 SAY YEAH!! # 2015.10.07 JUMP AROUND ∞ # 2016.04.03 Itsuka (いつか) # 2016.07.27 GA GA SUMMER / D.Island feat. m-flo # 2017.05.10 DO PARTY # 2017.11.22 Ano Hi no Kimi to Ima no Boku ni (あの日のキミと今の僕に) # 2018.08.15 SUPER BALL # 2018.09.26 YOU & I # 2019.11.27 We are the one / Zutto (We are the one / ずっと) Digital Singles # 2014.08.27 INFINITY # 2015.02.27 Tomorrow Never Dies Pre-release Digital Singles # 2017.04.19 DO PARTY # 2019.06.06 5IVE # 2019.11.13 Zutto Split Singles # 2017.09.13 Shatter (DOBERMAN INFINITY×AK-69) Collaboration/Others * 2014.08.27 EXILE TRIBE - EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION (#2 24WORLD (rap), #7 WON'T BE LONG (EXILE TRIBE New Arrange Cover Version) feat. VERBAL (m-flo) & '''DOBERMAN INFINITY) * 2014.10.22 EXILE SHOKICHI - "The One" (#2 Loveholic (EXILE SHOKICHI feat.'''DOBERMAN INFINITY)) * 2016.06.15 Various Artists - HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (#2 Do Or Die, #3 JUMP AROUND ∞) * 2017.02.01 - (#8 PREMIUM TEQUILA feat. '''DOBERMAN INFINITY) * 2017.06.25 - (#11 ''Takers feat. '''DOBERMAN INFINITY) * 2017.08.02 - '' (#5 UNITY feat. '''DOBERMAN INFINITY) * 2018.07.11 RED DIAMOND DOGS - "RED SOUL BLUE DRAGON" (feat. '''DOBERMAN INFINITY, , ) * 2019.03.06 - (#7 feat. '''DOBERMAN INFINITY') Video Releases # 2017.10.04 DOBERMAN INFINITY 3 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kinen Kouen "iii -three-" (DOBERMAN INFINITY 3周年特別記念公演「iii -three-」) # 2019.03.27 DOBERMAN INFINITY 2018 DOGG YEAR ~FULL THROTTLE~ in Nippon Budokan # 2020.04.01 DOBERMAN INFINITY LIVE TOUR 2019 5IVE ~Kanarazu Aou Kono Yakusoku no Basho de~ Concerts / Tours ; Tours # 2016.03.15-2016.04.17 DOBERMAN INFINITY LIVE TOUR 2016 "THE LINE" # 2017.02.11-2017.04.06 DOBERMAN INFINITY LIVE TOUR 2017 "TERMINAL" # 2018.05.26-2018.10.16 DOBERMAN INFINITY LIVE TOUR 2018 DOGG YEAR ~PARTY ON THE OFF ROAD~ # 2019.11.16-2019.11.27 DOBERMAN INFINITY LIVE TOUR 2019 5IVE ~Kanarazu Aou Kono Yakusoku no Basho de~ # 2020.03.07-2020.11.20 DOBERMAN INFINITY LIVE TOUR 2020 We are the one ; Concerts # 2015.02.11-2015.02.27 DOBERMAN INFINITY LIVE "#PRLG" # 2017.05.13-2017.05.14 DOBERMAN INFINITY 3 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kinen Kouen "iii -three-" # 2018.11.12 DOBERMAN INFINITY 2018 DOGG YEAR ~FULL THROTTLE~ in Nippon Budokan Works Radio * 2015.10 WE ALL CAN BE CONNECTED Music Videos * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" External Links *Official Website *[http://wearedi.jp/ ''We are D.I Official Fanclub] *Official Blog *Twitter *Instagram *TOY'S FACTORY Official Profile *DOBERMAN INC Previous Blog Category:DOBERMAN INFINITY Category:2000 Debut Category:Groups